Alright
by Mocha Dragon
Summary: He came for me that night. I couldn’t run, couldn’t hide, couldn’t even breathe. It was the end. And I welcomed it. DHr


**Summary – **He came for me that night. I couldn't run, couldn't hide, couldn't even breathe. It was the end. And I welcomed it. D/Hr

**A/N -** This was a random idea that just came to my head. Forgive me if it has no plot or point…but it's just a lot of contemplating on Hermione's part. Love doesn't always have a happy ending. And she knows it.

Well I really hope you enjoy this :) It's a change from the more light-hearted stories I've written. Definitely more dark and deep and more feeling. Please, if you have any comments or criticism, feel free tell me! I love reviews and your input on my stories! By the way, italics are flashbacks…sort of. I hope you understand!

**Disclaimer -** Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

_Everything will be ok in the end. If it's not ok, it's not the end._

_

* * *

_

**Alright **by Mocha Dragon

He came for me that night. I couldn't run, couldn't hide, couldn't even breathe. It was the end. And I welcomed it.

I was tired of running from them – from **him**. If only I still hated him with the same passion I had when I slapped him, spat at him, insulted him…but it was the inevitable. Things come unexpectedly and before you know it, you're too far in…and all you can do is hope. Hope…it's such a small word and yet I held onto that for many a year – when Harry and Ron – dear Harry and Ron, convinced me to hide under the Fidelus charm, when I left _him _for the Light side, when I married Harry Potter – the boy-who-lived.

But it all came tumbling down – I was foolish to believe in hope – to believe I could win. To believe I would stop loving Draco Malfoy. To believe things would be alright.

I still remember that night…the night I had given up.

"_Stay with me" _

_I had uttered the 3 words that ripped us apart, tearing us up inside. I desperately wanted things to be alright – like things always were in those romantic movies. They would always resolve things and live happily ever after. But that was all foolish hope. _

_He had laughed humourlessly "I can't. You know I can't. I fight for the Dark side and you the Light. That won't ever change." _

_His eyes had darkened then and he held me tighter…for the last time. _

_So I resorted to the last thing that could stop him from killing me._

"_I love you" I whispered, looking up at him with glistening eyes._

"_Granger, you promised you wouldn't say that!" he had yelled furiously, pushing me off him suddenly like I was poison. A drug._

"_But I do! I do! Merlin, I can't deny it any more! Why can't you stop being such a stubborn prat and join me! You know it'll be alright in the end." I had yelled at him, losing myself in his eyes. _

"_Alright? What is alright? There is no such thing as 'alright'. I lead a cursed life. I can't go back now. Things will NEVER be alright, Hermione" he had retaliated, tenderly speaking my name for the first time ever. _

_I sobbed. He had shattered the last piece of hope I had clung onto for years and somehow, I couldn't pick them up again no matter how hard I tried because the harder I tried to piece it back together, the bloodier my hands were._

"_Why did things have to be this way?" _

"_Because we chose this path. From the very beginning when I tasted what it was like to have goodness." He had replied grimly._

"_You're astupid coward, Draco Malfoy! A coward! For Merlin's sake, stand up to your father for once! Don't you know you're breaking my heart?" I had sobbed, feeling feverish from the knowledge that this would be our last night. _

_Our last night and we were fighting._

"_You don't blo-dy know what it's like! Don't tell me what to do when you're not me! Don't you think it's breaking my heart too? We CAN'T be together. And I could never love you, Hermione Granger!"_

And just like that, he was gone. He had disappeared from my life but not from my heart, not even when Harry Potter proposed to me like a knight in shining armour...

"_Hermione Granger, owner of my heart, will you marry me?" he had asked, his emerald eyes capturing mine. It was like a fairytale from those movies I had watched and yet, it wasn't what I wanted. **Needed**. _

And yet I said yes.

But our marriage didn't last long. I was tired of fighting and running from my love for him. Things would never be alright. He was right but at least I would face it instead of running from them.

**Flashback:**

"_Harry. I want a divorce."_

"_Divorce?" he had laughed incredulously._

_I nodded resolutely and he froze. He knew it wasn't a joke anymore._

"_Why?" his voice cracked and my voice wavered._

"_Because – because it wasn't meant to be! Look at me! Malfoy and his lot are after me, Harry! They want to kill me because we're married but if we're divorced, we won't **have** to keep running! You can fight back and I can help and it won't matter because if I die, it won't matter because you don't love me!" _

_It was foolish. Of course Harry couldn't stop loving me. Like I couldn't stop loving Draco…_

"_Hermione, love, don't be like that. Things will be alright! I promise. We won't have to live in hiding much longer. Just a little longer! Please stay with me. I need you." He had whispered desperately, his face whitening as he met my eyes in a passionate stare._

_My voice cracked._

"_Alright? What is alright?" I had whispered confusedly. Just as Draco had murmured them 2 years ago._

"_We'll be together forever. That's what alright is." He had replied simply, wrapping his arms around me._

"_But - " I tried to argue but he cut me off, as if knowing what was coming._

"_No buts. Just say you love me." He whispered._

_So I did. _

_I said it like I was saying it to Draco._

"_I love you. I love you so much it breaks my heart to be away from you." I had sobbed as I collapsed into his arms – Harry's arms…_

**End.**

But of course I couldn't let Harry keep running. I know he hates running from things so I had to be the one to stop it since I was the one who started it. As I lay in his arms that night, I knew it would be the last night because the next day, I was gone. There was not a trace of me, save for the note where I should've lay.

A note of hope that I had passed on to Harry after I realised I couldn't pick up the pieces of hope by myself. But Harry could.

I was running to face my destiny as I ran from our house that was under the Fidelus charm under the pale light of the rising sun. I knew Draco would find me soon after I went into the real world so I went on living like I had always thought I would – in a Muggle home with a normal Muggle life…but waiting for death every minute of the day.

**Flashback:**

"_I wish life was this simple" I had sighed as I sat in his lap, leaning against his lean chest._

"_It can be for now" he had replied huskily, lightly kissing my neck._

_I giggled then stopped abruptly "Yes but what about after Hogwarts? What then?"_

_He stiffened but I wouldn't let the question go unanswered – it had been left unanswered long enough. I was tired of thinking he might leave me, deflowered and alone after Hogwarts._

"_Well?" I demanded._

"_Granger, just shut up._ _Can't you just live in the moment? Whatever happens, I'll always find you." _

**End.**

And now, the end is near. And he is going to find me to end it all.

A knock resounded on the door. It was dark; past midnight so I knew who it would be. Readily, I caressed my wand and trudged to the front door, heart thudding wildly. It would be first time I saw him in 2 and a half years.

The door swung open.

"Malfoy" I greeted calmly, my wand pointed to his heart.

"Granger" he replied, his wand also pointed to my heart.

We both knew this was it. The end.

"Long time no see" I said airily, as if a wand pointed at my heart was a normal sight.

He nodded and then I realised how much he had aged, matured…and I had missed out on it all.

When had he stopped gelling his hair back? Why? When had he grown those aging lines on his face? When had he got that scar that stood out against his pale skin? When had his eyes hardened and grown so grey that theylooked stony?

"You've changed a lot" I noted when he failed to say anything.

"Granger. Just shut up. Don't make things any worse than they already are. You know what I'm here to do."

I nodded grimly, "Then do it" I challenged, smirking, using the same smirk he had used on me years ago when he kissed me for the first time.

He made no move so I continued to talk "Harry would most certainly be devastated once he finds my dead body. That's what you're aiming for right? The demise of Harry Potter by killing the only person he's loved? But it won't happen. Harry's stronger than you think. He'll win in the end. And everything will be ALRIGHT" I emphasised the words, as if mocking him.

I knew it would never be alright for me or him…but it would be for the rest of the world once we were both rid from the world…or at least one of us. Neither of us could live with the other living. It was strangely like Harry and Lord Voldemort –one had to kill the other since they couldn't live on the same earth together.

But it wasn't hate that made our situation like Harry's and Voldemort's…it was love. It was knowing that we couldn't have the other if we were living on this earth. We both live cursed lives.

He still made no move to speak and I had the strange desire to touch him. Touch him before I couldn't.

So I moved closer to him, closing the distance between us and I reached my hand out, dropping my wand as I did so to touch the scar on his right cheek.

He flinched but let me caress the scar that marred his beautiful face.

"Why?" I whispered.

It was a rhetorical question.

"Because I love you"

And I was bathed in green light. I welcomed it beacuse now things are alright.

Things are alright because he loves me.

_Draco Malfoy loves Hermione Granger._

* * *

**A/N –** Well there we go! The end! Haha…I'm sorry to my _Somewhere I Belong_ readers for not updating yet…it's been a while but I've been busy…and this idea was just crying to be written so I had to! LOL! Sorrrryyy!

All reviews/criticisms are very much appreciated and treasured.

Thank you for reading!

- Mocha Dragon -


End file.
